lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles
Dreamcast Game Boy Advance |genre=Action, Beat 'em up, Platformer |modes=Single player, multiplayer |ratings=ESRB: T (Teen) |platforms=PlayStation, Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance |media= |requirements= |input= }}Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles is an action adventure Star Wars video game set during the time frame of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The game was first released for the PlayStation, afterwards for the Dreamcast and the Game Boy Advance (in the last case under the title Star Wars: Jedi Power Battles). Overview The game follows the plot of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Players can choose from one of five prequel-era Jedi and run, jump, slash, and use the Force through the game's ten levels, starting on the Trade Federation Battleship and ending with the battle against Darth Maul on Naboo. The players primary weapon is a lightsaber used to fight through waves of enemies and deflect blaster shots. The lightsaber combat is rather simplified with a system that lets the player lock on to the nearest enemy using the R1 button. Items and the force can also be used for special attacks. On most levels jumping puzzles make up a large portion of the challenge. There are a few segments in which the player can pilot various craft. The single player campaign can also be played in cooperative mode with a second player, while the Dreamcast version has an additional training mode and a two player duel mode. Characters The following characters are playable in Jedi Power Battles. *Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn *Jedi Master Mace Windu *Jedi Master Adi Gallia (not on GBA) *Jedi Master Plo Koon (not on GBA) Secret characters The following characters can be unlocked after finishing the game. These characters cannot be upgraded by completing the levels. *Queen Amidala of Naboo (Unlocked by beating the game as Obi-Wan) - she uses hand-to-hand fighting and a blaster (not on GBA) *Captain Panaka (Unlocked by beating the game as Obi-Wan) - he uses hand to hand fighting and a blaster (not on GBA) *Sith Apprentice Darth Maul. (Unlocked by beating the game as Qui-Gon Jinn or simply beating the game on the Game Boy Advance version) - only uses one blade in the PlayStation version, uses a double-bladed lightsaber in the Dreamcast and Game Boy Advance versions. *Jedi Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi (Dreamcast versions only) (Unlocked by beating Training Mode with any normal Jedi) Levels There are 10 which include Trade Federation Battleship, Swamps of Naboo, City of Theed, Theed palace, Tatooine, Coruscant, Ruins, Streets of Theed, Palace Cliffs, and Final Battle. There are also 4 levels unlockable by beating the game with certain characters, including "Droidekas!", where players control Droidekas and attack Theed palace, "Kaadu Race!" where the player races either the AI or another player on a Kaadu though the swamp, "Gungan Roundup!" where players control Gungans in a game which is similar to soccer except that Jar Jar Binks is the ball and "Survival Challenge!" where the player has to defeat 100 enemies, 10 of each type; beating this unlocks the Ultimate Saber which makes the player's lightsaber unblockable to most weapons (except Darth Maul's lightsaber) and the lightsabers do more damage, killing most enemies except bosses with one hit. The Game Boy Advance version only has the first ten levels, and the layout is significantly different. External links * * Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Media